User talk:Nikofeelan
Categories Hi Nikofeelan, We do not use the faction categories for people, instead reserving that for organizations within a faction. We probably shouldn't even use them for planets. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe sticking my nose into other people's business, but the people within factions thing caught my attention. Basically, the idea is sound, just not execution. For example, take the category for characters of the Kel-Morian Combine (see here, how it's a sub-category of both the KMC and terran characters. Any characters to be grouped by affiliation would undergo similar categorization (e.g. Terran Dominion characters, Raynor's Raiders characters, etc.). Psi might have the last word, but as a lower admin, I'd welcome character sub-categories for factions. Problem is, it would be a mammoth undertaking for some factions (e.g. Terran Dominion) and I'd rather it be all done or not at all (e.g. don't create a Terran Dominion characters category and only fill it up with bigshots and no-one else. All or nothing IMO). Hope that helps.--Hawki 02:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :The main reason there hadn't been a Confederacy or Dominion faction for people before is it would be too large. Nearly everyone is from one of those factions. Compare with KMC, UED/UPL and Umojan characters; there aren't that many. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've deleted your Terran Dominion character category page. Please see above for the reasons. I'm not opposed to the idea, but I think that due to the raw size of such a category, it needs proper planning, including that of the admins.--Hawki (talk) 03:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I said I welcome the idea, not its execution. I'm one of the admins, but psi ultilmately has the last word, so unless he gives you the go-ahead, I'm practically obliged to follow suit. There's also the inherant problem of such a characters page being extraordinarly large, and it would need sub-categories. Political, military...what about the average citizen? Do we count Lockwell as a "Dominion character" for instance by virtue of her being one of its citizens, or is she excluded due to her being a thorn in Mengsk's side? If there's to be a Dominion characters page, there needs to be some kind of guideline and even then, unlike the KM characters category, there's too many to get through in a single sitting. There's also the key difference in that pages like the Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate don't have many sub-pages we can list individuals on the same way we can with the Dominion (e.g. the Dominion Marine Corps). The main reason I created the KM page was because it had reached the point where there were too many pages to list. :::So, in the end, it has merit, but it's constrained by size and time. It's something that really needs to be discussed and planned first before being carried out due to the size of the task.--Hawki (talk) 04:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Contributions At this point in time, I can't say that there's any one thing/group of things that needs work I'm afraid. Hopefully there'll be more to do once we get more info on Heart of the Swarm but until then, things will be rather slow.--Hawki (talk) 12:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC)